Talk:Kiara
Don't you think? Don't you think it would be better to have a picture of Adult Kiara rather than Cub Kiara in the articles Info-box? ~~Takoto 18:10, October 22, 2009 (UTC) As long as it's a good picture (Not blurry), than I think that would be a great idea. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Name origin How come there's no meaning of Kiara's name in the info box? All of the websites I looked for states her name means "black" or "little, dark one" in Irish except for this website which has other meanings in different languages. User:Chris14 (talk) 15:32, 9 April 2011 (UTC) :I can't find a reference. But if you can cite a reliable website, then we can put it back up. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 17:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll try. User:Chris14 (talk) 21:30, 9 April 2011 (UTC) Picture Enjoy it while you can, honeyfur, but like all the pictures on this Wiki it's going to change eventually.Werebereus 17:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Enjoy it while I can? You know, I wish you wouldn't be so disrespectful, Werebereus. I don't treat you that way. And right now, her picture is one of the best ones we have. I'm very flexible about what pictures go on profile, but they need to be the overall best quality picture. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It's my personality, sometimes I don't even realize i'm doing it. I just believe there are better pictures. Like the one of her smiling in the gallery. Like all the other characters, we should focus on headshots.Werebereus 00:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :So long as it's good. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Why are we still talking about this? This is getting aggravating. Kiara will take Simba and Nala's place not just Nala's. :Yeah, it is getting aggravating. She gains the throne through both parents, but precedes Nala as queen. I don't know what's so hard to understand about this. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) She succeeds them both, we've both agreed to this. She'd take both their places, not just Nala's. That's what you don't understand.Werebereus 00:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Okay, but I don't understand why is Simba included in the template when the template's title is "Queen of the Pridelands". Simba isn't a queen, although we agree Kiara will succeed both of her parents. But, it should just have Nala unless we change the title of the template. Chris14 (talk) So what? She succeeded him regaurdless. KIARA is the queen of the pridelands, the title refers to her, not Nala or Simba.Werebereus 14:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :But you keep saying that she precedes Simba as queen. We've established that she is succeeding him as sole monarch, but I still don't understand why you want to include Simba in the queen template. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) She will succeed Nala as Queen but it's plainly stated she also takes Simba's place. THAT'S why.Werebereus 20:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I don't think you understand what the template is trying to show. It's telling us who succeeded the throne as queen or as king, depending on their gender. It has nothing to do with heirs and consorts. That's what the monarchy page is about. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) So it shows who takes who's place and Kiara would succeed them both. That's what you don't understandWerebereus 00:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebreus :But it's taking her place as queen. It makes no sense to say Kiara succeeded Simba as king of the Pride Lands. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I hate Kiara Sorry just had to get that out. LaterWerebereus 03:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :WHAT? Why do you hate Kiara? D: --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 03:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::She's a mary sue basically. And i was a bit dissapointed(I hate SP in general. But Nuka <3) that it was her and not Kopa :/ ::Me tooo shes so annoying with her annoying voice like shut up already at some points of the movie i liked her and other points i didnt Kiara is Fluffy I don't even know why we're arguing about this. SP is the canon sequel to TLK and the EXACT SAME CUB at the end of the original is seen in SP's trailer. It doesn't matter what you think, how different the cub appeared, or how different the Presentation itself appear, Kiara IS Fluffy. The Directors SAY SO. Who cares if the original TLK creators didn't intend it? SP itself was NOT a planned sequel, and Disney as a whole clearly intended for the cub to become Kiara. You saw the documentaries. Fluffy was a male and then they gave it a TWIST. It's clear as day on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride page in one of the articles I posted up http://www.lionking.org/sequels/TLK2/DA-Oz-02.jpg (The third one in the last section). Fluffy was in the original thus, Canon. Kiara IS Fluffy. Kiara is NOT new. Kiara is Canon.Were2 21:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Fluffy is canon. Kiara is not. End of story. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You aren't putting up much of an argument here. i can give you proof Disney FULLY intended Fluffy to become Kiara. Kiara IS fluffy, thus canon. End of story. Maybe we should have a vote?Were2 21:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::I've repeated myself again and again, which is why I don't want to do so here. Fluffy was not intended to be a girl and Kiara was not created by the original cast and crew. A whole new set of directors, producers, composers, etc. came up with the character. In all the original books, their cub is a guy. I've restored the Fluffy page, because I now feel it appropriate to have. Fluffy can be an official character, but not Kiara. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::How do you think I feel? It DOESN'T MATTER if the set was New. It DOESN'T MATTER if most of the original books(I have one that calls is a GIRL mind you.). Fluffy IS Kiara. You said it yourself on her page, he/she received an official Identity as the daughter of Simba. Look here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jNxpIjTHRE&feature=related FLUFFY. Clear as day. Were2 21:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Again, not the same people. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::And? It's Fluffy. It's the same cub. Explained to me why it has to be the same people for it to be important?Were2 22:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::To be canon is to be from the first movie. Kiara has no mention in the first film. Fluffy was later revealed to be Kiara, but it was, again, by the same people. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::So what? The cub from the first movie was in SP's trailer as Kiara, so it's canon.Were2 18:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Cubs in the Pridelands? Were there any other cubs, excluding Kiara in the Pridelands? Was Kiara ever betrothed to anyone? :In the movie, there are no additional cubs, aside from Kovu and Vitani in the Outlands. However, in The Lion King: Six New Adventures, there are many other cubs in the pride, including the son of Simba and Nala, Kopa. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Protagonist / Deuteragonist / Tritagonist arguments go here As the tite says. State your cases. The definition of each is that the protagonist is the character the story focuses on most, deuteragonist would be the second most important character after that, tritagonist the third. Regardless of the title of the film, Kiara is the protagonist because the film focuses more on her than Simba. Simba would actually be the deuteragonist, with Kovu being the tritagonist. -- Ggctuk (talk) 20:12, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Kiara is most definitely the protagonist. I have spoken to TheSitcomLover about the issue. -- [[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:16, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Yet he's persisting. I'd suggest a temporary locking of the article but since he's a confirmed user he's going to keep changing it anyways. THe only other recourse would be to warn him and ban him if he continues to persist, I think. -- Ggctuk (talk) 17:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Honeyfur already banned him for a week. Hopefully when he returns he'll stop changing it. If he continues, I say it would be up to Honeyfur on what we should do next. Either locking the page or ban him again... -- 17:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) If Kiara is not the tritagonist, then how come it says so in the "Characters" section on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride? -- TheSitcomLover 11:23pm, February 20, 2013 (UTC) She is the best protagonist there is. She is the Golden Lioness. : Some things escape notice. Now you've pointed it out it will be changed. Ggctuk (talk) 09:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) She is the best heroine there is. A true symbol of heroisim, nobility, courage, and honor. Kiara shouldn't be queen... Simba is the protagonist of the second film. TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:09, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Me again! I LOVE the adult infobox photo we have for Kiara right now, but I noticed that it changes every few months, and I just wanted to throw out a few suggestions, possibly for the future. Here they are! (And I totally understand if you don't want to use any of them, ever. I just like finding infobox photos! XD) Pinkpeony73 (talk) 14:47, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :No worries! If you can find a better image, feel free to ask for other opinions. :) I personally like the one where Kiara is coming down from Pride Rock (KiaraImg4.png). However, I would crop it to make it more square in shape. I think the infoboxes tend to look better when the photo is square rather than rectangular. Plus, there's more room to make it bigger without squashing the rest of the article. --'Honeyfur' 23:12, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the tip! I'll do it. Pinkpeony73 (talk) 00:35, November 22, 2016 (UTC)